


A Field Of Flowers And A Sunny Day

by C1rcus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, i don't know what au this is but everyone is alive, kiibo in a skirt cause yes, maybe i'll write that 'kiibo making tea for shuichi' thing later, there isn't almost anything that really says that they like each other so it's just them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1rcus/pseuds/C1rcus
Summary: shuichi takes kiibo to a place he likes
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	A Field Of Flowers And A Sunny Day

"I'm ready!" The robot says, leaving the room, and Shuichi couldn't help but stare at him.  
"W-What? Are these clothes bad? M-Maybe I should change..."  
"A-Ah" the detective blushed. "No, that's not it. I, uh..." Shuichi opened a tiny smile and crossed his arms. "I was just thinking, that skirt really suits you."  
"Oh... Ah, thank you..!" Kiibo smiled. "So, where are we going to?"  
Shuichi's smile got a little bigger. "It's a surprise."  
"A surprise..?" He put one hand in the hip, and the taller boy realized that it was something Kiibo did a lot.  
Shuichi nodded. "I promise you'll like there."  
The robot smiled. "Okay, I trust you. Let's go."  
.  
.  
.  
"Okay, we're almost there" Shuichi smiled, and so did Kiibo.  
"I'm getting excited!"  
The detective let a little giggle out. "It's nothing really impressive, Kiibo, it's just a place I like and I thought you would like too"  
Kiibo put his hands in the hips and opened a proud smile. "If that place made you think that I would appreciate being there, so I most definitely am excited!"  
Shuichi couldn't help but open a smile. "Heh, okay. Now we're actually some steps from there, close your eyes!"  
Kiibo nodded and closed his eyes. "And you want me not to get excited."  
"A-Ah, sorry..."  
The robot started to open his eyes. "Wait..!" Shuichi covered them with his hands. "Not yet!"  
"Oh, I apologiz-aAH"  
And there they are.  
On the ground.  
"K-Kiibo..! Are you okay?"  
"Uh... Yes, I believe. I did not fell on an unconfortable surface, at all. It is actually.... Soft..?"  
"Ah, heh, yeah. You can open your eyes now."  
So did Kiibo.  
"How... How pretty!!" He smiled, and Shuichi couldn't help but do too. "You said it wasn't anything impressive, but this place is really beautiful!"  
"You think so?"  
"Don't you?"  
"..I guess I do..."  
Kiibo got up and held his hand to the boy on the ground, who hold it and got on his feet with it's help.  
The robot didn't stop smiling for one second, and Saihara realized that he really were enjoying just being there.  
"Hey! Look at that flower!!" The smaller one said happilly while he showed a pink flower to the other.  
"Wait a sec." Shuichi took the flower and placed it on Kiibo's hair. "Look, it suits you."  
And the robot blushed. He quickly took another flower and put it on the detective's hair. "Now we match!!" He said and put his hands on his hips, clearly proud.  
Saihara smiled.  
Kiibo started to look for another flowers he might like.  
"What are you doing..?"  
"Taking off my shoes."  
"But what about the bugs..? Won't they bite you if you walk here with barefoot?"  
"It will be fine."  
Kiibo sat on the ground. "Okay, so I will take my shoes off as well"  
"Hm... For some reason, that place kind of reminds me of cinnamon tea... Maybe I should try doing it..."  
The robot stared at him for some seconds.  
"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry-"  
Kiibo let a giggle out, then got up. "It is okay. Also, I could make the tea for you!"  
"Oh, you don't need to-"  
"It's decided!! I will make it when we go back!"  
"Heh... Alright."  
The smaller one nodded proudly.  
"Hey, come here, but come slowly, I found a really pretty butterfly over there!"  
Shuichi followed him slowly, just like he said.  
"Look! Do you think that Gonta would know it's specie if we described it to him?"  
Saihara smiled. "...Maybe..? But you can take a picture of that butterfly just by looking at it, right?"  
"O-Oh! T-That's right..! I can't believe I forgot that for a second..."  
Shuichi shook his head, still smiling. Kiibo seemed to really like that field, so maybe they could come there again some other day? That place really was pretty comfortable and it seemed like both of them appreciated being there, so why not?

**Author's Note:**

> uh yEAH--  
> ok I really love them and I really wanted to write about them but I just couldn't uNTIL I THOUGHT OF THIS PLOT AND I REALLY NEEDED TO WRITE IT  
> sooo,, I hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a comment, it makes me really happy jdhdj yeah kdhdk I don't know what more to say so-- that's it thanks for reading and sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes


End file.
